Another girl, Another planet
by Heit
Summary: 3ª generación, lo típico: tú, tu hermano, tus padres, tus primos, tus amigos y... también el hijo del tío que no se llevaba nada bien con tus padres.


Nuevo curso, nuevo fic, supongo.

Siendo sincera, no he leído muchos fics sobre la tercera generación, pero supongo que este no es muy original, aunque me apetecía mucho escribirlo.

Y lo empiezo hoy, diecisiete de octubre, escuchando Courtney Love (la explicación a este hecho impensable en un bonus de "I'd do anything" que luego publicaré) con un atrancón impresionante, paquetes de clinex a mi alrededor y la sonrisa en los labios gracias a Dani Pedrosa... Oh campeón mi campeón...

Este capítulo lo escribí hace mucho mucho tiempo, sólo que totalmente distinto: Janis se llamaba Rita, el fic se llamaba Lovely Rita, había muchos más primos y los amigos de Rita eran muy distintos a los de Janis. Y es que ya no me gusta tanto el nombre de Rita, me di cuenta de que iba a ser un tostón meter tanto primo en Hogwarts y los amigos de Janis tienen algo de mis amigos, que no son los mismos a los amigos de Rita... no sé si me entendéis...

Como es el primer capítulo, no hay mucho más que aclarar. Quizá más adelante (es que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo: como ayer estuve mucho peor que hoy no hice nada de tarea y ahora se me ha juntado todo...) diga en quién me he basado para nombrar a los personajes que no son de J.K. y su personalidad.

Ya tengo más o menos pensada la estructura del fic: el principio, el nudo más o menos y el desenlace, lo malo es que con el instituto, la escuela de idiomas y lo que va surgiendo no sé cada cuánto tiempo podré actualizar... Los que han seguido "I'd do anything" ya conocen mis retrasos... los que siguen "Una nochebuena interesante" y "11S" todavía están esperando.

Por favor, mandadme un review con vuestra opinión, crítica, dudas, preguntas, etc...

* * *

-¡Arriba! ¡Es hora de levantarse!

Janis se despertó con un sobresalto. Su madre llamó otra vez a la puerta.

-¡Levántate! -dijo de nuevo. Janis oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. La chica se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. En él sus padres le compraban una guitarra eléctrica que venía con una escoba de regalo.

Su madre volvió a la puerta.

-¿Ya te has levantado? -quiso saber.

-Casi -respondió Janis.

-Bueno, date prisa, recuerda que hoy vamos a comer a casa de tus abuelos.

Janis se levantó pesadamente de la cama, cruzó la habitación, salió al pasillo y se dirigió bostezando al cuarto de baño. En el espejo sobre el lavabo, una delgada chica de quince años le devolvió la mirada con expresión soñolienta en los brillantes ojos verdes, que relucían bajo su largo cabello rojo.

Un cuarto de hora después, estando ya vestida con una camiseta y unos vaqueros tejanos, fue a la cocina a desayunar. Ahí estaban su madre, embarazada de siete meses, terminando de preparar el desayuno, y su hermano Daniel sentado a la mesa empezando a desayunar.

-Buenos días, cariño -la saludó su madre con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días fea durmiente -le dijo Daniel, de catorce años, que era un chico alto, también delgado, con el pelo algo largo, alborotado y negro y con los ojos también verdes aunque no tanto como los de ella.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para aguantar tus estupideces, Dan? -le respondió Janis sentándose a su lado en la mesa.

-No empecéis ya a discutir -dijo su madre mientras ella también se sentaba, con cierta dificultad por su estado-. Siempre estáis igual...

-¿Y papá?

-Enseguida baja, anoche llegó tarde de la reunión del ministerio y tenía sueño -respondió su madre.

A los pocos minutos, la puerta de la cocina se abrió para dar paso a un hombre sonriente de pelo azabache y ojos verdes.

-Buenos días a todos -dijo-. Buenos días, Gin -le dijo a su mujer mientras le besaba la mejilla y acariciaba su tripa, para luego sentarse a su lado.

-Oye mamá -dijo Dan- ¿Cuándo vamos a volver de la Madriguera? Lo digo porque tengo que hacer el equipaje...

-Pues no sé, Dan, no creo que lleguemos demasiado tarde...

-O no tienes ganas de ver a tu familia o tienes muchas de volver al colegio -dijo Harry, al tiempo que unas lechuzas pasaban a la cocina y dejaban la correspondencia a su dueño.

Una lechuza le dejó a Janis una revista de quidditch. La hojeó y se paró en el anuncio de la escoba que quería, una Saeta de Fuego X3000.

-Mira papá -le enseñó a su padre la revista-, esta es la escoba que quiero: puede ir a 150 km por hora (aunque no os preocupéis, no pienso llegar a tanto), se maneja a la perfección, trae un montón de accesorios nuevos y es aún más segura que la Oakshaft 99.

-Vaya, tiene buena pinta... -dijo Harry-. ¿Tú qué dices Gin?

-Que hace un año le compramos la Saeta de Fuego 2700, que también es muy buena.

-Pero mamá, soy la mejor buscadora de Hogwarts... necesito renovarme.

-Y es hija de Harry Potter, el mejor buscador de la historia de Hogwarts... tiene que estar a la última en quidditch -dijo Harry.

-Ya veremos -sentenció Ginny.

-Ah, ¿sabes de qué me enteré anoche, Gin? -dijo Harry-. De que Malfoy vuelve a Inglaterra después de estar los últimos dieciséis años en España. Venía hoy, con esposa e hijo. Trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia español, pero ha pedido un traslado aquí.

Janis terminó de desayunar y se fue a su cuarto a ordenarlo un poco, para hacer el equipaje nada más llegar. La verdad era que por un lado estaba deseando volver al colegio (por estar con sus amigos y por el quidditch) pero por otro... volver a verle el careto al viejo de Snape no la motivaba en absoluto.

Nada más bajar del coche (los Potter llevaban una vida medio muggle), Libby, la hija pequeña de sus tíos Ron y Hermione, los recibió corriendo hacia ellos, con Ron corriendo tras ella.

-¡Libby! -gritaba su tío- ¡Libby, no corras!

Al llegar a ellos, su padre cogió a la niña en brazos. Pocos segundos después llegó Ron jadeando, que abrazó a su madre.

-Os juro que esta niña va a ser atleta -bromeó. Luego se dirigió a Daniel, a quién despeinó más de lo que era natural en él y después a Janis, a la que también abrazó-. Dios mío, ¿con qué los alimentas, Ginny? Están altísimos.

-¿Dónde está Mel? -preguntó Janis.

-Creo que está en el salón, con tus otros primos -contestó mientras su padre le pasaba a Libby y él la cogía en brazos con dificultad, ya que la niña no hacía más que revolverse.

Seguida de Dan, Janis entró a la casa, donde saludó a sus abuelos, tíos y primos. Tras los halagos tradicionales ("Pero qué guapos y altos estáis", etc.), se sentó en el sofá al lado de Melissa, la otra hija de Ron y Hermione, que era también pelirroja aunque no con el pelo tan largo y de ojos color café. Iban al mismo curso en Hogwarts y eran grandes amigas.

También sentados en el sofá estaban Joe y Mark, el primero hijo de Fred y Rose y el segundo de George y Natasha. Joe de 17 años y Mark de 16 parecían gemelos, pues, además de tener las facciones similares, tenían el pelo de un rojo exactamente igual y los ojos azules también muy parecidos.

-¿Dónde están tío Bill y tío Charlie? -preguntó Dan.

-No han podido venir -dijo tía Hermione saliendo de la cocina, dirigiéndose a los hermanos Potter para darles dos besos-. Han tenido que quedarse en Francia y Bulgaria por cuestiones de trabajo. Es una lástima que no hayan venido, ¿verdad?

Tío Percy y su mujer, Penélope, nunca acudían a esa serie de reuniones familiares. Por lo que sus padres le habían contado, y no había sido mucho ya que a ninguno le gustaba hablar del tema, una fuerte discusión hacía mucho tiempo había hecho que las relaciones se enfriaran considerablemente, tanto que sólo los veía para lo que era realmente necesario.

La comida y la sobremesa habían sido muy amenas. Como siempre, sus padres y sus tíos rememoraban su época en Hogwarts, contando un montón de divertidas anécdotas, aunque, probablemente, lo más divertido era el tío Ron tratando de controlar a Libby, que estaba en esa época en la que no paraba quieta ni un segundo, bajo la divertida mirada de tía Hermione y los comentarios de Mel sobre el estado mental de su pequeña hermana.

Al anochecer, tras haber quedado al día siguiente con Mel en la estación de King's Cross, los Potter se alejaban en su Chrysler Voyager rumbo a Southampton. Tardaron casi dos horas en llegar, pero no se hicieron muy pesadas gracias a su preciado discman con mp3. Debía reconocerlo, los muggles no eran tan tontos.

Nada más llegar a casa, Daniel no hacía otra cosa que quejarse porque no le quedaba tiempo suficiente como para preparar el equipaje y tener tiempo para dormir cuanto quería (y, normalmente, lo único que quería Daniel era dormir). En cambio, a Janis no le importaba demasiado: sabía que esa noche no iba a poder descansar mucho.

En su habitación, Janis metía sus cosas en el baúl sin apenas ningún orden. Cogió la foto de su mesilla de noche para incluirla en el equipaje, pero se quedó un rato mirándola. Sus mejores amigos la saludaban. A su derecha estaba Mel, sonriente, como siempre, y a la izquierda, también sonriente, su mejor amigo John, al que ella llamaba Sid Vicious ya que se llamaba John Simon, como el mítico bajista de los Sex Pistols. Tenía el pelo castaño, un poco desordenado, los ojos marrones y era algo delgaducho. En la foto también se encontraban Mary Ann (a la que llamaban Marian, rubia de ojos azules, que tenía una imagen muy cándida de niña buena e ingenua y, a la hora de la verdad, era de todo menos cándida, buena e ingenua), Freddy (chico también rubio con ojos azules, de pelo corto y de punta) y Paul, el ex novio de Janis (moreno de ojos miel)

Una vez terminado el equipaje, Janis intentaba dormir. Odiaba que le pasara eso: ya era bastante mayorcita como para no poder dormir la noche anterior al comienzo de curso.

Enfadada consigo misma, se levantó para ir a la cocina a por un vaso de leche. Suponía que, a esas horas, no habría nadie levantado, pero se equivocaba, sus padres estaban en el salón. Por suerte, no la habían visto y ella se quedó escondida tras el marco de la puerta.

En el tocadiscos, Frank Sinatra cantaba "The way you look tonight" y la única luz que los iluminaba levemente era la de algunas velas esparcidas por el salón. Ginny, tumbada en el sofá, apoyaba la cabeza sobre las piernas de su marido, que con una mano le acariciaba el pelo y con la otra agarraba la de Ginny, mientras ella se acariciaba la tripa. Ambos sonreían tontamente y, de vez en cuando, se susurraban algo que producía que soltaran alguna risita mientras, de vez en cuando, se besaban.

Obviamente, Janis volvió a su habitación sigilosamente. Si alguien le preguntaba, ella solía contestar que no, que no creía en absoluto en el amor, sino en la confusión de los sentimientos. En cambio, tras presenciar esa escena y muchas otras de sus padres, no le quedaba otra que admitir que, probablemente, estaba equivocada.


End file.
